Enseñando a amar
by Kaiint
Summary: ¿Qué es amor?, una palabra simple, pero de la cual no se sabía su significado. Sakura una chica que no sabe nada respecto a ese sentimiento y que no le importaría seguir sin saberlo, se encontrará con unas personas que le enseñaran lo que es amar, lo que es sentir alegría, algo que ella no había experimentado, pero que lo haría. Porque alguien le enseñaría a amar.
1. Señora gritona y un bebe en camino

_**Holaaa a todosss!**_

_**Está dia se me ocurrió...pues no se como se me ocurrió, pero quise escribirla a ver como me quedaba.**_

_**Espero que os guste.**_

* * *

_**Enseñando a amar**_

**·**

**·**

**Una señora gritona y un bebe en camino**

**·**

**·**

_¿Qué es el amor? Recuerdo que me le pregunte varias veces ya que no sabía su significado a excepción de lo que había leído._

_Pero ahora puedo decir con exactitud lo que es para mí, que aprendí lo que es amar, esos sentimientos que tienes hacia otra persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida, se lo que es tener una familia y apreciarla, lo que es ser una esposa y pronto, muy pronto lo que es ser una madre._

_Si no hubiera encontrada a la señora Mikoto aquel día tal vez no supiera nada acerca de estos sentimientos y solo sentiría odio y dolor como sentía en ese entonces, pero no fue así y entonces le conocí a él, aquel que me enseño a amar..._

* * *

**_Años atrás..._**

**_·_**

─ Señora, ha roto aguas-dije señalando al suelo-

─ Gracias por tu obviedad.

─ De nada-dije para empezar a emprender mi camino de nuevo-

─ ¡Espera! ¿¡Es qué no vas a ayudarme!?-me empezó a gritar sin ninguna razón esa señora-

─ No tengo ayuda alguna que ofrecerle, no soy ginecóloga-dije lo obvio, solo era una adolescente-

─ ¡Llama a una ambulancia!-me grito de nuevo y soltó un gemido, supuse que de dolor-

─ Usted tiene móvil, hágalo usted misma, tengo que irme-pero antes de seguir mi camino la señora me cogió del brazo-

─ ¡Pero es qué no tienes sentimientos! ¡Soy una señora que ha roto aguas en medio de una calle desierta y tú eres la única que está aquí! ¡Ayúdame!-volvió a gritar-

─ Si no tengo más remedio llamare a la ambulancia-dije marcando el número-y afloje su agarre, duele-dije mirando mi mano que se estaba empezando a poner blanca, pero sin mostrar ningún signo de dolor en mi rostro-

─ Vaya, quien diría que sintieras dolor, con esa cara tan seria que tienes... ¡Duele!-dije intensificando su agarre-

─ Una señora ha roto aguas en medio de la calle, vengan ya, tengo prisa-le di los datos de dónde nos encontrábamos y colgué-

─ Gracias

─ Ahora ya puedo marcharme-dije intentado soltarme-

─ ¡No puedes dejarme sola!- no entiendo a la gente, son todos tan...raros-

─ La ambulancia ya viene y yo me quiero ir

─ Eres una chica terca, rara y al parecer sin emociones.

Me pregunto si eso tenía que dolerme...nunca entendía cuando decían eso, yo me consideraba normal, recuerdo que me decían cosas como _¿No sientes nada cuándo te decimos eso? ¿No te duele? _Y me respuesta era simple: No.

Un grito se escucho y el dolor en mi mano se intensificó.

─ Ha este paso me dejara sin mano. La ambulancia-dije cuando escuche el ruido de la sirena-

─ Yo no la escucho-otro grito-

─ Si grita así es normal y yo tengo buen oído.

─ ¿Qué hacías por aquí?-me pregunto intentado aguantar el dolor-

─ Escapar, me he ido de la casa de acogida, _Aozora,_ de nuevo-dije sinceramente, no era nada que debía ocultar-

─ ¿¡Qué!?-me pregunto si siempre gritara por todo...-

─ La ambulancia.

Esta señora era muy rara, rompe aguas en medio de la calle─ podría haberlo hecho en su casa─ habla a alguien que no conoce─ yo no lo haría, eso sería raro─ me pide ayuda en vez de valerse por sí misma, uno siempre hace eso ¿no?, y luego grita cuando le digo que me escape, cosa que es normal, siempre me escapo de la casa de acogida eso es algo habitual y ellos no gritan tanto como ella, la gente escapa normalmente, creo.

Dos personas de detrás de la ambulancia bajaron y la colocaron en una camilla, supuse que para llevársela, pero aún no me soltaba la mano y me arrastro con ella, cuando al fin conseguí soltarme y estaba lista para bajar y seguir mi camino hacia la tienda para comprar unos cuantos postres para mí la puerta se cerró. Me habían confundido con su hija.

Definitivamente no es bueno hablar con desconocidos.

·

·

Y aquí me encontraba yo, en la sala de espera, supongo que ese nombre se debía a que tenías que esperar y así lo hice, aunque no supiera que era lo que tenía que esperar. A lo lejos escuche unos pasos acercarse y por la puerta apareció un señor que vestía de traje ¿por qué la gente se pondría eso?, parece que diera calor.

Habló con una enfermera y me señalo a mí.

─ Ayudaste a mi mujer, muchas gracias-dijo inclinándose-siento si te causamos problemas, te confundieron con mi hija.

─ Supongo que era a usted a quien debía esperar-dije recordando-entonces me marcho.

─ Oh, adiós...

·

·

Solo habían pasado 3 días hasta que decidí volver a la casa hogar, me estaba quedando sin dinero y no quería comer más comida chatarra. Pero cuando volví me encontré en la puerta a la señora gritona, estaba hablando con Mei Terumī, la encargada de la casa que me miro frunciendo el seño, siempre lo hacía cuando volvía.

─ Sakura, te buscan querida. ¿Son amigos tuyos estás personas?-dijo señalando a la señora gritona y al señor trajeado-

─ No-fue mi respuesta- solo los vi una vez.

─ Entonces son conocidos-dijo sonriendo-

─ _Persona a la que se conoce o con la que se tiene algún trato, pero no amistad_-cite lo que leí en el diccionario-sí, supongo que ahora son conocidos-los diccionarios eran muy buenos, había significado para todo-

─Soy Mikoto y este es mi marido Fugaku, veníamos a verte y darte las gracias, pero esa manera de hablar tuya y con esa actitud me dan ganas de darte unos azotes y que dejes de ser así-habló la señora gritona que tenía por nombre Mikoto-hemos hablado con la señorita Mei. A partir de ahora vivirás con nosotros.

─ No-dije entrando a la casa, darme una ducha sería una buena idea-

Subí las escaleras hasta la que era mi habitación en esa casa, pero estaba vacía, ¿las abran guardado?

─ Mei-la llame bajando las escaleras-mis cosas no están.

─ Te dije que vivirías con nosotros, no te lo pregunte.

─ La señorita Mei nos ha dicho que si no encontraban una casa para ti, lo más probable es que fueras a un reformatorio, puedes vivir con nosotros hasta que tengas la mayoría de edad-habló el señor-

Había leído sobre eso, y he visto panfletos, parecía un lugar normal, nada raro.

─ Esta es una buena oportunidad Sakura, todo irá bien si estás con los señores Uchiha-dijo acariciando mi mejilla, nunca supe descifrar porque hacia ese gesto y la mirada que ponía-

─ Son conocidos, no amigos, los conocidos no tienen ese trato.

─ Entonces dejaremos de ser conocidos, seremos más que amigos, seremos una familia-sonrió Mikoto-

─ ¿Familia? No tenemos parentesco.-dije recordando lo que leí-en el diccionario ponía...

─ Olvida lo que has leído en el diccionario, eso son solo palabras vacías, sin sentimientos, nosotros te enseñaremos lo que es una familia de verdad-esta señora era rara, pero seguiría diciendo que no somos familia y no olvidaría las cosas que leí-

·

·

Me despedí de Mei y sube al coche de los Uchiha.

Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera elegido esa noche para escaparme de nuevo, tal vez dentro de poco me hubiera encontrado yendo al reformatorio, un sitio que no me parecía tan malo, al menos en la televisión no lo era, parecía un lugar divertido. Si no me hubiera detenido para decirle que había roto aguas tal vez nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Pero solo _tal vez..._

* * *

**_¿Qué os pareció?_**

**_¿Buena, mala, fatal, debería tirarme por un puente? ._**

**_Si no es mucho pedir me gustaria saber vuestra opinión, sobre si debo continuarla o no_**

**_Hasta otra!_**

**_~·J.A·~_**


	2. Me siento observada

**Me siento observada**

**·**

**·**

Cuando llegamos a casa de los señores Uchiha cuatro pares de ojos me observaban, bueno, los de un bebe no cuentan ¿no?, según había leído, los bebes no ven con claridad, su visión es limitada y solo pueden ver luz o destellos, así que técnicamente no me veía.

─ Mamá, ¿quién es?-pregunto el que era él mayor a mi parecer-

─ Sakura Haruno-conteste yo-

─ Vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora chicos, nos gustaría que la tratarais como una más de la familia-hablo Fugaku-

─ ¿Habéis adoptado a una chica?, por si no te acuerdas madre, acabas de dar a luz hace apenas tres días sin contar que ahora somos cuatro, más ella, ahora seremos cinco, más vosotros dos, somos siete en total-habló el segundo chico que para mí era igual que el primero, con la diferencia de edad, creo-

─ Sasuke, hijo, sé que esto os toma por sorpresa, pero vuestro y padre yo lo hemos decidido, Sakura me ayudo cuando lo necesitaba y ahora nosotros la ayudaremos a ella, ade...

─ No la ayude, solo llame a la ambulancia porque me estaba dejando sin brazo y no creo que necesite ayuda, puedo volver a la casa hogar sin problemas-la interrumpí yo, hablaban mucho y quería ir al baño-además, creo que el chico tiene razón, en esta casa hay mucha gente, tendríais que conocer eso llamado _condón_, según leí se utiliza durante el coito para no dejar embarazada a las mujeres y...

─ Cállate Sakura.-esta vez en interrumpirme fue Mikoto-¿Veis porqué digo que necesita ayuda?-vi a los chicos asentir y con la boca abierta-

─ Le vuelvo a repetir...

─ Tú-me señalo interrumpiéndome de nuevo-no digas nada más, eres un diccionario andante. Hinata que se instale en la habitación vacía, acompáñala hija-dijo mientras me empujaba-ni se te ocurra decirle algo fuera de lugar.

¿Algo fuera de lugar?, pues no sabía a qué se refería aunque no era alguien de hablar mucho, así que mientras no me preguntara nada no hablaría.

─ Creo que has causado una gran impresión a mis hermanos-soltó de repente-incluso a mí, me caes bien Sakura-dijo mirándome mientras sonreía-

Al no obtener respuesta de mí, continúo.

─ ¿No hablas mucho verdad?-asentí- ¿A qué se refirió mi madre a lo de diccionario andante?

─ Supongo que es a que me he leído todo el diccionario.

─ Ahora entiendo porque hablas así...-dijo a mí parecer para ella misma-¿no tienes padres, Sakura?

─ Yo...

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, _padres, _yo...yo antes tenía, no, yo nunca tuve _padres._

─ ¿Sakura?-la voz, la voz de ese hombre-

─ ¡No me toques!-le grite dándole un manotón-

Otra vez no, esa voz, la voz de ese hombre otra vez en mi cabeza, que pare por favor, no quiero oírla, no quiero sentirme así.

─ ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto alguien entrando en la habitación-

─ No lo sé, cuando le pregunte sobres sus padres...

─ ¡Deja de hablar de eso!-grite cogiéndome la cabeza-

─ Hinata, no puedes hablarle de ese tema...Sakura, todo está bien-dijo dirigiéndose a mí-

_¡Tú tienes la culpa!..._

_No te haré daño hija..._

_Acércate a papá..._

Solo podía oír eso, no oía con claridad lo que la señora Mikoto me estaba diciendo, no podía.

─ Sakura, tranquila, tranquila-dijo mientras me abrazaba después de dejar de resistirme-

Le escuche e intente hacerlo, intente dejar de lado esa voz y trate de concentrarme en la voz de Mikoto, hasta que esa voz desapareció y volví a ser yo, la chica rara e inexpresiva que solía ser.

─ Puede soltarme ya-dije intentado alejarme-ya...ya estoy bien-dije alejándome del todo-

Sentía incomodidad, bueno, creo que era eso lo que se sentía en momentos como este, nunca antes había sentido esto, pero creo que era incomodidad por lo que había pasado, volví a sentir otra vez esos pares de ojos sobre mí, parecían sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

─ Baño, necesito ir al baño-dije recordando las ganas de tenía antes y que habían vuelto-

─ Lo tienes aquí al frente-me señalo Mikoto-

─ Gracias

Escuche murmullos fuera, pero no les preste atención, unos segundos después salí y ya no había nadie, solo se encontraba Mikoto sentada en la cama con unas camisas mías dobladas en su regazo.

─ No hacía falta que doblara mi ropa, podría hacerlo yo-dije acercándome a la maleta-

─ Sakura lo de antes...

─ No volverá a pasar.-le dije-

─ Mei nos conto algo sobre tu niñez, solo quería que supieras que aquí no te pasara nada como eso, nosotros seremos tu familia.

─ Señora Mikoto, ya le dije lo que era una familia, no tenemos parentesco-cuando iba a continuar me dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con la mano-

─A callar, ya te dije que olvidaras las cosas que leíste. La comida estará servida en unos momentos, baja en 10 minutos, de postre hay anmitsu.

─ Anmitsu-repetí-

─ Se que es tu postre preferido, la señora Mei nos lo dijo.-me sonrió antes de marcharse-

Quite la ropa de la maleta y comenzó a colocarla en los cajones del que ahora sería mi dormitorio. Dos años se pasaban rápido, bueno, un año y 1 mes, si contábamos que el mes que viene haría los 17 años, solo me quedaría un año por vivir con los señores Uchiha y sus hijos.

Acabe justo para ir a comer, baje por las escaleras y me encontré otra vez con esos pares de ojos sobre mí, tendrían que aprender a no mirarme tanto, no me gustaba, pero era soportable.

Al fin y al cabo tendría que convivir con ellos.

* * *

_**Buenas a todos! hasta aquí os dejo este cap, espero que os haya gustado ^^**_

_**Gracias a midorichan y a hanna por comentar y a los que me habeis agregado a favoritos y seguidores *-***_

_**Nos leemoss**_

_**~·J.A·~**_


	3. Beso ¿se come?

**¿Beso? ¿Se come?**

**·**

**·**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que vivía en esta familia, no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal, Hinata y yo nos llevábamos bien y hablábamos mucho, bueno, ella hablaba más que yo, yo solo escuchaba lo que me contaba. Era una chica muy alegre y simpática y al parecer siempre había querido tener una hermana de su misma edad y estaba contenta de que yo estuviera ahí ─también estaba contenta del nacimiento de su hermana, pero me dijo que no era lo mismo─, y hablando de la pequeña, no entendía porque lloraban tanto los bebes, casi todas las noches escuchaba a la pequeña Hanabi llorar, hubo en una ocasión en que me desperté para ver porque lloraba y luego de un rato recibí un golpe de parte de Mikoto.

·

·

**[Flahs back]**

─ No entiendo por qué lloras tanto-le dije a un pequeño bulto que estaba en una cuna-me gustaría que dejaras de llorar-le pedí, pero me hizo caso omiso-

Como sus padres no se levantaban y yo quería dormir, hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, meterle mi dedo índice en la boca, cosa que funciono, dejo de llorar al instante, pero con lo que no conté fue con que la señora Mikoto vendría a ver su hija ─sí, a buenas horas─ y que me gritaría cuando se fijo mejor donde estaba mi mano, más específicamente mi dedo.

─ ¡Pero qué haces!-me grito acercándose-

─ Hacer que se no llore y funcione-dije segura de mi misma-

─ Idiota-y fue en ese momento cuando me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-no metas tu asqueroso dedo infectado en la boca de mi pequeña-

Ese comentario me ofendió un poco, pero no lo demostré, mis dedos no estaban infectados, antes de venir me había lavado la cara y por ende mis manos para venir aquí.

**[End flash back]**

**·**

**·**

Después de eso no hubo ningún accidente más, con Itachi me llevaba bien, no hablaba tanto con él como con Hinata, pero no era desagradable su compañía. Y con el último hijo de los Uchiha, Sasuke, nuestra relación era rara, según palabras de Hinata e Itachi los dos teníamos una conexión, hablábamos con la mente, supongo que se referían a cuando nos mirábamos, ya que normalmente cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban nos observábamos mutuamente sin decir nada y luego de un rato él sonreía y la apartaba y yo hacía lo mismo, supongo que con eso nos decíamos todo. Recuerdo una vez en la que si hablamos, no fueron miradas, bueno al principio si, luego me regaño y me aparto de Itachi.

·

·

**[Flash back]**

─Sakura-me llamo Itachi y yo le observe-me tienes intrigado-me dijo acercando su rostro al mío-y no te apartas...

No entendí lo último, pero su rostro cambio de sorpresa a una sonrisa que a mí me pareció maligna y siguió acercando su rostro más y más, me preguntaba si tenía que apartarme o no, él me parecía buena persona, dudaba que me hiciera algo malo, así que no me apartaría.

Pero un carraspeo hizo que mirara en otra dirección. _Sasuke._

Me miro con cara de _¿Qué haces? _Y yo le observe con una mira de,_ No se a que te refieres,_ soltó un suspiro y se acerco a nosotros.

─ No intentes tus juegos con Sakura, Itachi, ella es demasiado inocente para ti-dicho esto me jalo alejándome de Itachi-

Pude oír la carcajada que soltó, más no vi su cara.

─ Y tú-me señalo-cuando Itachi vuelva hacer eso, pégale una cachetada-no entendí a que se refería, pero asentí-

─ De acuerdo.

**[End flash back]**

**·**

**·**

Dos días después de ese suceso, Itachi volvió a acercarse y recordé lo que me dijo Sasuke y le pegue, en ese momento estaba Hinata que cuando vio lo sucedido se comenzó a reír como una loca, pero no le di importancia, hice lo que me dijo Sasuke, así que no había hecho nada malo.

─ Sakura-me llamó Hinata-¿enserio qué no sabes lo qué son los besos?-eso me llevo de vuelta a la conversación que estábamos teniendo-

Al principio hablábamos de ropa, ella quería verse bonita para su novio, Naruto, un chico muy alegre e hiperactivo y muy buena persona, que llegaría en algún que otro momento, después de eso me dijo que le quería dar un beso de bienvenida y le hice mi pregunta. ¿Qué eran los besos?

─ No lo sé, ¿se comen?-nunca había oído hablar de esa comida, podría ser de otro país-

─ ¿Comida? ¿Enserio?, oh...sí, son unos dulces deliciosos-dijo mientras me sonreía-

─ Me gustaría probarlos-dije con curiosidad-

─ Pues estas de suerte, Sasuke tiene, vez a pedírselos-dijo echándome de su dormitorio-¡y no te vayas de su habitación hasta conseguirlos!-me grito cuando estaba emprendiendo el camino a su dormitorio-

-toque la puerta y entre cuando escuche su voz-Sasuke, quiero un beso-dije directamente-

Pude apreciar cómo se atragantaba con la botella de agua que bebía.

─ ¿Quieres qué?-dijo algo intranquilo-

─ Quiero un beso, Hinata me ha dicho que tienes-dije mirando su escritorio por si tenía algo que no hubiera comido antes-

─ Esa mocosa-escuche como decía entre dientes-¿no sabes lo qué son los besos?

─ Ahora sé que son unos dulces y según Hinata deliciosos-le dije asintiendo con la cabeza, segura de mí-

─ Sakura los besos... ¿De verdad quieres uno?-me pregunto al ver mi rostro-

Creo que por una vez en mucho tiempo mi rostro mostraba algo de ilusión, nunca antes había experimentado esto, pero era una buena sensación.

─ Sí, quiero un beso de Sasuke, ¿tienes para mí?-dije mirando a todos lados en busca de algo y luego pose mi mirada en él-estás rojo Sasuke-dije señalando sus mejillas-

─ No lo estoy-dije mirando en otra dirección-te daré un beso si cierras los ojos y ni se te ocurra abrirlos-me aviso y yo asentí-

Hice lo que me dijo y cerré mis ojos, no tarde mucho en sentir algo tocar mis labios, pero si un beso era comido, ¿porqué no sentirlo dentro de mi boca o masticarlo?, sentí como algo se movía encima de mis labios y yo moví mi boca intentado atraparlo, pero el _beso_ se separo de mis labios.

─ Pensé que un beso se comía, pero no lo sentí dentro de mi boca-dije algo confusa-Sasuke, estás rojo de nuevo, ¿tienes fiebre?-formule la pregunta-

─ Cállate-dijo tapándose la boca-

─ Quiero otro-dije segura-y quiero ver lo que es un beso.

─ En que lio me he metido-susurro, pero logre escucharlo-

─ Por favor.

Se me hacía raro decir esas palabras, hace mucho tiempo que no las decía y eran recuerdos que no merecían la pena recordar.

─ No te sorprendas entonces-dijo y de repente sentí algo otra vez sobre mi boca-

Pero esta vez sí sabía lo que era, eran los labios de Sasuke, él a diferencia de mi si tenía los ojos cerrados, en ese momento recordé, yo había visto hacer esto en las calles a personas, pero no sabía que era exactamente lo que hacían, no sabía que esto eran _los besos._

Sus labios moviéndose sobre los mío me sacaron de mis cavilaciones e hizo lo que él me había pedido antes, cerrar los ojos, por alguna extraña razón me sentía diferente al cerrarlos, era como si lo pudiera apreciar más, moví mis labios al igual que él, supongo que no lo hacía bien, no tenía experiencia en esto de los _besos _─ahora sabía que no eran comida, tendría que decírselo a Hinata, se abra equivocado─. Sentí su lengua dentro de mi boca que se movía al compas que la mía, esto era muy extraño, sentía algo en mi barriga y en mi garganta. Pronto comencé a sentir la necesidad de tener que respirar y aparte a Sasuke de mí, no me había dado cuenta que no había estado respirando bien hasta ese momento, esto de los besos era extraño.

─ No podía respirar-le dije luego de un rato- tu hermana se ha equivocado, los besos no son comida.

─ Créeme, ella ya lo sabe.

─ Estas r...

─ No lo digas-me dijo posando un dedo en mi boca-bueno...Sakura, quería decirte que los besos-dijo dubitativo-los besos son un saludo

─ ¿Saludo?

─ Sí, en el extranjero las personas se saludan con un beso en la boca.

─ Lo entiendo-dije pensándolo mejor-le diré a Hinata entonces. Gracias Sasuke.-dije mientras le sonreía, según Mei cada vez que se da las gracias tenía que estar acompañado de una sonrisa-

Pondría en marcha a mis músculos faciales, no estaban acostumbrados a "sonreír", según Mei mi sonrisa era forzada y no era sincera ya que no me salía desde dentro, pero como ella mismo me había dicho que acompañara a las gracias de una sonrisa así lo hacía.

En eso escuche el timbre, un visitante, posiblemente Naruto, tendía que ir a saludarle.

─ Sera Naruto, le iré a saludar-dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y escuche que pronunciaba mi nombre, pero estaba interesada en otro asunto así que luego le preguntaría para que me llamo-

Cuando llegue abajo Hinata ya había abierto la puerta y yo me acercaba a Naruto y cuando estaba a nada de "saludarlo" una mano me tapo la boca jalándome hacía atrás, chocando así con el cuerpo de Sasuke.

─ ¿¡Qué planeabas hacer Sakura!?-me grito Hinata abrazando a Naruto posesivamente-

─ Saludarlo-dije quitándome la mano de Sasuke de la boca-Sasuke me dijo que los besos son saludos.

─ Hermano idiota-le dijo Hinata- escúchame bien Sakura, a Naruto solo yo le beso-y esa sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su rostro- y tú-me señalo-solo puedes besar a mi hermano, no tienes permitido saludar así a ninguna persona más, solo a Sasuke, es una promesa.-dijo enseñándome su dedo meñique-

Me cogió mi mano e hizo que hiciera lo mismo que ella, nuestros dedos meñiques se juntaron y me dijo que era una promesa que no se podía romper y yo asentí.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-dijo un confundido Naruto-

─ Besos-dijo Sasuke-lo besos han pasado aquí.

Esto de los besos y saludos era complicado, no entendía porque se complicaban tanto, si era una forma de saludar ¿porqué no saludar a todos así? ¿Y solo a alguien especifico?, los extranjeros se inventan cada cosa...

Al menos sabía que los besos no se comían, pero en cierta parte me parecían dulces.

* * *

_**tachan!~~**_

_**hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que os guste *o***_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo**_

_**Bye, bye**_

_**~·J.A·~**_


	4. Primer día de clase

**Primer día de clase**

**·**

**·**

Ya había pasado un día desde lo de los _besos,_ que al final resulto que no eran dulces, sino una manera de saludar.

Y ahora me encontraba en mi habitación recién levantada, porque al parecer íbamos a ir a clase, de un día para otro―me lo dijo ayer por la tarde―, Mikoto dijo que me habían inscrito en el mismo que sus hijos y ya no iría al que asistía anteriormente. Me levante perezosamente lista para darme una ducha que me despertara y luego bajaría a desayunar y no me tenía que olvidar que tenía que saludar a Sasuke, Hina me lo había repetido unas cuantas veces ayer por la noche para que no se me olvidara.

Esa chica era muy rara y persistente.

― Buenos días, Sakura-me saludo Fugaku-

― Buenos días, Fugaku, Mikoto.-les salude a los dos que eran los únicos que estaban sentados.-

― ¡Buenos días!-se escuchó a Hina-

Se sentó a mi lado y me dijo ―por milésima vez― que me acordara de saludar a Sasuke, cosa que haría en cuanto le viera, así posiblemente me dejara un poco tranquila y podría hacer mis cosas, como…no prestar atención a los demás.

― Buenos días-dijeron apareciendo los dos hermanos-

― Hola-salude a Itachi y Hinata me dio un codazo-

No entendía ese comportamiento tan raro, siempre lo hacía, aunque normalmente lo hacía cuando quería que hiciera algo, más o menos la iba conociendo, así aprendería algo de ella, para ser más humana, como decía Mikoto.

Me levante de la silla para que no me siguiera dando codazos y me acerque a Sasuke que estaba sentado y cuando alzo la mirada para ver que quería y le bese, más bien fue un roce porque casi al instante de hacerlo él se apartó de mí y fue para atrás cayendo de la silla.

Le mire un instante y luego a los demás que tenían unas caras muy raras, menos Hinata que se veía como se aguantaba la risa.

― ¿Estás bien?-le pregunte educadamente-

― Perfectamente-dijo levantándose como un resorte-

― Y luego yo soy el pervertido-se escuchó hablar a Itachi-

_Pervertido…_esa palabra me sonaba, es verdad, la había leído luego de que Sasuke se lo dijera a él, para mí ni él ni Sasuke tenían los síntomas de ser unos pervertidos, que para mí eran: no robaban ropa interior, no miraban la ropa interior a las mujeres, no tenían cara de pervertidos tal y como leí y tampoco se les caía la baba, podría seguir, pero serie demasiada larga la lista.

― Cómo…qué…-al parecer Mikoto no sabía que decir-

― ¡Nos vamos a clase!-hablo Sasuke-

Hinata se levantó de la mesa también y nos siguió a Sasuke y a mí ―el segundo me había sacado de la sala a rastras, literalmente―.

Una vez que estuvimos fuera de casa, Hinata rio abiertamente mientras Sasuke la asesinaba con la mirada, este par de hermanos eran un caso peculiar.

― Esto es tú culpa.

― Tú te lo has buscado por decirle que los _besos _son saludos-contraatacó Hina-

― No tenía opción, tú le dijiste que eran dulces. Y no sabía cómo explicárselo.

― Sigo aquí-dije cuando veía que me ignoraban completamente- ¿no son saludos?

― Bueno…como decírtelo…

― Sí que lo son Sakura, no hagas caso a mi tonto hermano. Vamos, hoy veremos si nos toca juntas o no-dijo cogiéndome de la mano y dejando a Sasuke atrás-

Seguimos nuestro camino hacía el que sería mi nuevo instituto, mientras Hinata me iba contando algo acerca de Naruto, yo me iba fijando por dónde íbamos, para así poder ir a clase por mi cuenta otro día y no depender de ellos, eso era algo que no me gustaba.

Cuando llegamos al sitio había un montón de adolescentes por el lugar, algunos tenían pendientes en la ceja, oreja, y labio, me pregunto si eso les dolería, uno de la casa hogar tenía muchos de esos, _pircings,_ creo recordar que dijo que se llamaban, también había gente con tatuajes, pero aparte de eso, parecían gente normal.

Aunque cuando vi a Sasuke acercándose a un grupo de chicos su paso fue cortado por varias chicas y una en particular ―una pelirroja― estaba demasiado cerca de él, parecía que quería tirársele encima, o tal vez no se hubiera dando cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de él y le molestaba, porque incluso yo podía notar eso.

― Sakura, ve a saludar a Sasuke

― ¿Otra vez?, si le salude en casa, además normalmente la gente se saluda una vez al día, cuando se ven para ser más exactos y yo ya vi a Sasuke.

― De acuerdo, digamos que es un beso de despedida, para despedirse también se dan besos, pues…-vi cómo se llevaba una mano a la barbilla-como ahora Sasuke se ira con sus amigos y noes tara con nosotras hasta la salida, digamos que es el beso de despedida hasta que le veas de nuevo. Ve-dije empujándome-

Besos de saludo, de despedida, ¿es qué acaso había besos para cualquier cosa?, la gente de hoy en día no sabe que inventar.

Me acerque hasta él y donde estaban esas chicas, aparte a la chica que estaba básicamente encima de él y vi su cara de molestia, pero la que me importo fue la de Sasuke que me agradeció silenciosamente.

Obviando las miradas que sentía en mí, le di un beso en la boca a Sasuke, pero por alguna extraña razón, pensé, se supone que es de despedida, tendría que durar más ¿no? Y agarre a Sasuke de la camisa y lo acerque más a mí, profundizando el beso.

Luego de un rato ―por la falta de aire― me aparte de él.

― Nos vemos Sasuke-kun-dije antes de volver con Hinata-

― Sakura, te adoro-dijo está abrazándome-

― ¿Por qué me miran así?-le pregunte-

― Porque te tienen envidia, nada de lo que preocuparse. Vamos a ver nuestro horario y donde nos toca-dijo jalándome-

Aun cuando estábamos lejos de Sasuke y de los demás podía sentir miradas en mí, cuando me gire vi a la pelirroja de antes, su mirada era…era…podía decir que veía un brillo en su mirada, pero no estaba segura de que era, me encogí de hombros y volví a prestar atención a Hinata.

Nos había tocado juntas, pero no con Sasuke ni Naruto, al parecer ellos irían a otra clase, pero me dijo que no me preocupara que compartiríamos algunas clases con ellos, en realidad creo que lo dijo más para ella misma que a mí, aunque después maldijo por lo bajo.

― Nos toca con la muy…con _Karin-_dijo ese nombre entre dientes-la pelirroja que acosaba a Sasuke-de pronto una sonrisa floro de sus labios-

Sigo diciendo que esta chica era rara, tal vez sea bipolar, aunque eso era una enfermedad que cualquiera otra cosa, tendría que hacérselo mirar.

― No importa, Sasuke es tuyo.

― ¿Mío?, no es de mi propiedad, él es una persona

― Déjalo Sakura, yo me entiendo.

― Creo que eres la única que lo hace.

―Posiblemente. Vamos a buscar a los chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que aparte de matarte con la mirada se te lancen encima, mi madre me mataría-dijo tragando grueso-

― De acuerdo-dije encogiéndome de hombros-

Era mejor no preguntarle, seguro que no sacaría nada en claro.

― ¡Naruto!-dijo lanzándose encima de él-

― Sakura, el beso de antes…

― Hinata dijo que tenía que darte el beso de despedida, pero ahora no entiendo porque, no he tardado tanto en volver a verte como pensaba, bueno, supongo que no importa-me encogí de hombros restándole importancia-

― Enana-oí como decía entre dientes-

― Hermano, ¿a qué este primer día no ha estado mal? Y los que nos esperan-dijo Hinata con una enorme sonrisa-

―Que alguien me ayude.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda?-le pregunte a Sasuke-

― No te preocupes, créeme, necesitaría ayuda divina. Pero gracias por lo de hoy.

Me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, no recordaba haberle ayudado, pero si él lo decía tal vez lo hubiera hecho.

Hinata tenía razón, este primer día no había estado mal, no me ha pasado nada malo ni he hecho nada fuera de lo normal, así que seguro pasaría desapercibida el resto del curso._ Seguro…_

* * *

**_Pobre de Sakura no sabe lo que ha hecho xDDD_**

**_A Hinata se le ocurre cada cosa..._**

**_gracias a todos por los comentarios en el anterior cap ^^ y agregarme a favoritos y seguidores asdas_**

**_Nos leemos en el próximo!_**

**_~·J.A·~_**


End file.
